


Out Of The Way

by LorettaFryingPan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hiding in a small space, those good good tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorettaFryingPan/pseuds/LorettaFryingPan
Summary: When hiding from yuan-ti, beggars can't exactly be choosers. But hey, it works out for all involved.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Out Of The Way

**Author's Note:**

> I've awoken from my thousand-year slumber (I'm over 20 episodes behind, don't @ me) because someone on twitter posted how good it would be to have a "we've got to hide from the enemies in this small enclosed space" fic with widofjord. I remembered that I wrote this and never posted it so here I am, 
> 
> Jayce lovingly peer-pressured me into posting this. It's a lot shorter than what I would normally post, and I wrote it back when they were sailing with Avantika, but here we are.

Caleb notices the yuan-ti before Fjord does, in the crumbling ruins. They're quiet and quick, but he catches a glimpse of scales flashing in the sun. At least three, headed their way.

There's an alcove close by, shaded and out of the path. There's no time to explain, and no way he's going to risk giving away their position so he does the only thing he can: He grabs Fjord and bodily hauls him into the alcove. Caleb is not especially strong, but fortunately Fjord isn't especially large either. On top of that, he isn't exactly resisting Caleb's manhandling, confused as he looks.

In the alcove, there's barely enough space for them both. Caleb presses Fjord into the corner, hoping the brown of his coat will resemble the worn sandstone enough that it makes it easier to hide the both of them. Fjord opens his mouth to say something, probably to ask what the fuck, exactly, Caleb is doing, but Caleb claps a hand over his mouth and shakes his head. He nods behind them, and holds up three fingers with his free hand. What little tension there was in Fjord's shoulders fades, and he nods behind Caleb's hand. They stand there, pressed against each other in silence, as the hunting party slowly walks past, murmuring in Abyssal. Their steps fade off into the distance, and Caleb waits a little longer just to be safe.

"Gone," he whispers, heaving a deep breath and resting his forehead on Fjord's shoulder.

It's then that he realizes he's still got his hand over Fjord's mouth. He is suddenly, overwhelmingly aware of the feel of Fjord's lips against his palm and whips his hand back against his chest, feeling his ears burn.

"Sorry," he says, somewhat lamely.

A smile curls across his face, and in the close proximity Caleb can see how the scar on Fjord's mouth pulls the expression into charming crookedness.

"No worries," Fjord replies, and there's a strange hitch to his voice. "That was some quick thinking there, Caleb." He coughs, softly, like he's clearing his throat, but the strain remains. "Wasn't, uh, wasn't quite sure what you were doing for a sec there." _'He's flustered,'_ Caleb realizes with a rush. It's dark in the alcove, especially compared to the blindingly bright sunlight outside, but he can still see the darkening of Fjord's cheeks.

"...when you hauled me off." Fjord finishes speaking, and Caleb notices too how dark his eyes have gotten.

This is new, territory they haven't begun to tread in honesty yet. But, well. He has Fjord cornered in an alcove, they just managed to outwit some dangerous, vicious snake people, and they've danced around each other enough.

"Oh?" Caleb asks, lifting one hand to hook over the top of Fjord's breastplate. He can see the pulse jumping in the hollow of Fjord's jaw. "Did you have something else in mind?" Caleb pulls on the thick leather, yanking Fjord the few inches down to meet his height. Fjord doesn't resist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!   
> I'm on tumblr sometimes at lorettafryingpan/djinn-and-djuice, or on twitter if you know where to look. <3


End file.
